


Shooting Stars

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I used to do when I was little?" Aiden turns to look at him, eyes curious. “I used to pretend they were stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Jeffrey."

"Ow, ow, ow, Aiden, sweetheart, don’t grip my hair so hard," Kurt chides gently.

"I don’t want to die," he says quietly, and Kurt laughs in surprise.

"You won’t, don’t worry. I’ve got you, okay? And if I don’t, daddy is right here to catch you. Daddy and grandpa and grandma and everyone, okay?"

Aiden doesn’t say anything, but Kurt can feel the shift of him nodding and tiny fists loosen their grip. Not very much, but it will do.

"Daddy, why can’t I sit on your shoulders?" Daisy pouts from where she’s sitting on the garden wall. The park down the street does fireworks and the view is lovely from the Hummel-Hudson’s backyard.

"Because you’re a little too big and daddy’s a little too old, honey." Blaine ruffles her hair and she squawks at him in protest.

"Old my butt, you kids aren’t even forty yet."

"Ugh, dad, don’t remind him, I think Blaine is on the precipice of a midlife crisis."

"I am not!"

"Daddy, what’s a middle circus?" Aiden asks quietly, and Blaine looks at him and laughs. “Are we going to a circus?"

"I want to go to a circus!" Daisy demands, whipping her head around, and Kurt groans.

"Good job, oh husband of mine."

"What? A circus would be fun?"

“ _Mom_ ," Jackson whines.

"No."

"But—"

"I said no, Jackson."

He turns to look at his dad.

"Sorry, little dude, you heard your mom." Finn pats Jake on the shoulder, leaning in and whispering something that has him nodding.

"Dad, when are the fireworks going to start?" Daisy kicks at the wall impatiently.

"Soo—"

A whistling sound cuts through the air, a streak of white light as it explodes into sparks far above their heads. Kurt feels Aiden grip tight at his hair again, and reaches up, stroking his leg consolingly.

"I wish they weren’t so loud," he whispers, tucking his face into Kurt’s hair.

"Aide, look," Blaine says, leaning in. “You know what I used to do when I was little?" Aiden turns to look at him, eyes curious. “I used to pretend they were stars."

"Stars aren’t red."

"He gets that from you," Kurt mutters and Blaine bumps his hip gently.

"No, but that’s why we pretend. They’re very special stars, too."

Aiden is absorbed in Blaine’s tale, listening with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Because they’re shooting stars. Do you know what a shooting star is?" Aiden shakes his head. “You make wishes on them."

His face lights up.

"Like birthday candles?"

"Uh huh."

Aiden turns to look back up at the sky, at the red, white, and blue explosions of light. Of stars.

"Daddy, a smiley face!" He exclaims, pointing suddenly, and Kurt grasps his legs to keep him from falling.

"Quick, don’t forget your wishes!"

"I wish I could go to a circus!" Jackson yells.

“ _Jackson!_ " Rachel scolds.

"I wish I get a dance solo this year!" Daisy yells over the booms.

Aiden is quiet, staring up at the fireworks in wonderment.

It’s later, when they’re putting a sleeping Daisy and Aiden into bed, that Kurt turns to Blaine.

"Shooting stars, hmmm?"

Blaine smiles.

"It worked, didn’t it?"

Kurt chuckles quietly, kissing Aiden on his forehead.

"I wonder what he wished for."

They stare at their son for a moment, and then Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt’s cheek.

"Whatever it is, I’m sure it will come true."


End file.
